Thick and Thin
by Dea Avernorum
Summary: --Yes, the two off-tune song birds most definitely belonged together.-- Five Bill/Fleur drabbles for the Shuffle Challenge


_Want a challenge? Go put on your music player and hit 'shuffle'. Now write five drabbles based on the first five songs that come up – no cheating or skipping!_

_Can you do it? Here's my results with five Bill/Fleur drabbles. Enjoy!_

**Thick and Thin**

_Black Mirror – The Arcade Fire_

Bill found Fleur sitting at the water's edge. Her blonde hair streamed behind her, as bright as the stars in the sky.

The black water lapped lightly nearly reaching her toes, but never quite reaching it. Bill sat next to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, Her own arms didn't wrap around him, but instead wrapped around her knees. Bill felt only slightly put out.

"What's wrong?" he asked, at long last.

She sighed, "I just feel so _useless_. Yes we've 'ad some people 'ere in our cottage, but I feel like we're not 'elping enough."

Bill rubbed her shoulders. "We're doing what we can, Fleur. There's only so much we can do." The water moved higher, nearing their toes. The water was shallow and the moon was bright, not yet full. Enough to see a glimpse of a reflection in the water.

"I 'ate eet," said Fleur softly. She reached a hand out and splashed the water, wrecking the minor reflection.

Bill sighed again. "Me too, love. Me too."

_Every Time I Look At You – Il Divo_

"Ready?" Bill said to Fleur. She smiled, a brilliant thing and her hand grasped his.

They began to dance, to music only they could here. Yes, they were practicing before their wedding dance, but who would blame them? Bill, for all his charm, had two left feet, while Fleur had taken lessons for years. It was, of course, the thing to do in order to avoid embarrassment.

Bill stumbled immediately, stepping on the French girl's toes. "Sorry," he said, grinning sheepishly.

"Eet ees alright - now backwards _you_ are leadeeng, not me, remember."

Even a simple box step was beyond Bill's skill – it wasn't long before they toppled to the floor, Fleur lying on Bill.

Their eyes met, and Bill hated to be cliché yet…he always felt lost in her eyes. Most men did look at her curves, or her flowing hair or her perfect smile, but for Bill it was the eyes and her eyes only that Bill found the most beautiful about her.

Not that he would ever tell her that.

"Again?" she asked, and Bill nodded, ready to do whatever she wanted and follow wherever, as long as those eyes were there.

_We Belong – Pat Benatar_

Fleur would admit that in most ways she was considered perfect – but there was one thing that she failed at spectacularly.

Singing was it.

No matter how many vocal lessons she took, she couldn't sing a note properly. It was the most failing thing in her mother's mind – especially since Gabrielle had the voice of an angel as most said.

Fleur never liked being outshone, and she spent hours trying to actually _be_ perfect and be able to sing. She still failed, never able to hold a note or even manage to hit it.

But Fleur loved to sing – and if she wasn't perfect, well then she would sing. But for herself and herself only. She'd hum under her breath, being perfect for her ears alone.

One day though, Fleur was moving slowly through the Gringott's rooms, a note in her hand that was needed to be delivered to a Mister B. Weasley, a song under her breath.

"_We belong to the light, we belong togezer – we belong…"_

And her song was joined by a male's voice which was just as equally off tune. With a cocky grin, Bill Weasley took the note and strode off, singing the song she had been.

Yes, the two off-tune song birds most definitely belonged together.

_Inside Out – Eve 6_

Bill walked into Shell Cottage, his wife not noticing his entrance. He paused, smiling at her movements about the kitchen preparing sandwiches in the kitchen. She danced to an unheard beat, shaking her hips and banging her head in beat to the music only she heard.

She spun, grabbing the mayonnaise and spreading it inside and out of the baguette. As she made her way to the pantry she moved her bottom in a way that made Bill gulp. Fleur…

She turned again, and saw Bill's heated glance and presence at last. She smirked deviously and continued her dance as she finished her sandwiches.

But she wasn't done with that – she had to set the table as she danced, pulling out the best china and napkins – candlesticks and table clothe. Bill just watched entranced and unable to do anything until at last she was finished.

"Can we skip lunch?" Bill managed to gasp out. Fleur paused, bringing a perfect fingernail to her chin. She tapped it thoughtfully before suddenly grinning.

"Come 'ere you!"

_Move Along – All American Rejects_

"Go away," Fleur said furiously. "Go away zen eef that's all you zeenk."

Bill steadied his hands. "Fleur, I didn't mean that at all – I just want what's best for you. You don't understand –"

Fleur glared. "That's eet, eesn't eet? I'm French, or I'm part Veela, so I can't understand anyzeeng, _can_ I? Let me tell you, Beel Weasley." She poked him in the chest, "I 'ave 'ad enough! Thees could be the last time we see each ozer for all we know - You-Know-Who ees out zere, waiting to kill anyone near 'Arry."

"That's why I think you should go – you'll be safer then," Bill said desperately. "Fleur, I just want you to be safe."

"And what about what I want?" she shot back. "What about what I want? Do you zeenk I _care_ about being safe if you could get 'urt?"

Bill opened his mouth to say more, but Fleur interrupted, "No, Beel - I'm staying 'ere with you. _Forever_. You're stuck weeth me, from now on - through thick and thin."

* * *

_A/N: First time writing Bill/Fleur and I think I found a new favorite pairing – there's so much to WORK with between the two._

_Big thanks to Jay who inspired me to write about Fleur – and Gaby who helped me get Fleur's accent down right!_

_Reviews make me smile – when I smile I write more – When I write more, I post more._

_So what do you think you should do?_


End file.
